This invention relates to interactive television systems, and more particularly, to interactive television program guide systems having advertisements and program promotions that may attract and maintain user interest.
Interactive television systems may be used to provide an interactive television program guide in which program listings are presented to users. Pay-per-view and video-on-demand services, web browsing services, games, home shopping, and other interactive features may be provided using interactive television systems.
In known interactive television systems, a user has an in-home set-top box or other equipment with which the user can interact using a remote control or other user input interface. In a computer environment, the user can access interactive television program guide web sites.
Known interactive television systems provide interactive television program guides that display advertisements and program promotions alongside the program listings. However, known interactive television advertisements and program promotions struggle to attract and maintain user interest in advertisements and program promotions.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for presenting interactive advertisements and program promotions that attract and maintain user attention and interest.